New Comes With Love
by FukuWija
Summary: Out of boredom and curiousity, she tries sending out an anonymous blog entry through the net using her new phone. Unfortunately, she forgets the phone at the same place she was sitting down on. Thankfully, someone finds it for her... Or is it ironic fate that the person she rather not find it found it the most?


**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **Flame of Recca is copyright Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei. Plot, spelling and grammar mistakes are most likely done by me.

* * *

_Hey Anonymous People!_

_So um, this is my first time writing down an anonymous blog entry here on the net..._

_Anyways, I usually don't do this, but I think I'll be writing about my feelings for once in my life... Sometimes, I just wish I have an outlet for this things... I don't have much girl friends, as you can see... And the only one I have, I'm awkard to tell this to... (maybe someday...)_

_So I'll be talking about "love"... Haha, it's so weird to say it..._

_So anyways, I'll start with my first love. He was this friend of mine... I'll just call him Fire. I've liked him since we were kids, and I seriously wanted for him to acknowledge me. One day though, some other girl was able to take his heart away. Sigh, well, what a failure! I was a bit heart broken by that so I tried to take on this girl, but it turns out that... She wasn't even as tough as me, or that guy I liked to take him on. Sigh again, so it means guys like girls like that after all, huh?_

_Next, though... I don't feel anything for him, but he's my friend. (I won't be giving him a name...sorry, my friend) A best friend. I'm sure I would've liked him the same way if I was a different girl... But not someone he showered so much affection to, though. I just can't seem to see him that way, so I apologize. I guess you call that "friend-zoned." And for that, I apologize once again. (I'm starting to feel like such a villain for this...)_

_The next one should be the person I will dub as Ice-chan, but... I'll save him for last._

_So the next boy I'm gonna mention is someone we'll call Thunder. This boy, I have absolutely no idea how I feel about. Maybe I just have this, um... Desire to be close with, to um...do some unspeakable-um things with... Hey! I'm still human, so I do have desires...Cough. Gender has nothing to do with it, okay?_

_He's kind of a pervert... Coz he likes touching my boobs without me knowing, and of course... I kinda like that... But it's embarrassing so I often hit him for it. Still, I don't think I like that kind of relationship. I still want a better, and serious relationship. Maybe even a sweet one._

_And that kind, I think... I feel for this stupid person we shall dub as Ice-chan. He's introverted, and calm, cool, and beautiful. In fact, more beautiful than most of the good-looking girls out there. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not easily suckered into liking pretty boys. But having been friends with him, I may have slowly realized my feelings._

_He walks, talks, and acts so elegantly, I think he'll make noble women run for their money. Haha! He usually insults me, though at first I found that offending but I've gotten used to it through time. My heart beats faster when he talks to me, and I just can't seem to help what I'm feeling._

_Though I feel guilty since...my way of showing my affections to him is by...hitting or kicking him. Sweatdrop. I hope Ice-chan doesn't hate me for it... I'm not sure how I should be more open with my feelings for him... And I hope he doesn't notice how I sometimes clumsily gaze at him from afar... Though I usually look away as fast as possible whenever we make eye contact, but I always think he might have noticed I was staring and that makes me conscious whenever we see each other. Though I try to act like nothing happened though... At least that's how it seemed to me. But I'm starting to doubt myself..._

_Also, he seems to like this girl who's also the girl whom my first love is in love with. Hmm... I'm doomed in this department, aren't I?_

_But I hope that somebody could help me on my (non-existent) love problems. Hehe._

_Please and thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_PurpleBreeze16_

She sent the entry in and waited for the page to load before closing her phone shut. Her phone was fairly new, she just got it recently and was testing it out. She also got that website from some girls passing by when she bought her phone that time.

She was sitting at one of the benches at the gym since it was break time while eating her sandwhich. She usually ate lunches with her friends, but most of them were busy doing something else.

So, out of curiousity, and possibly boredom, she checked out the site, and even wrote an entry. She thought to herself, "Why not? It seems fun." Also thinking to herself how nobody would guess it was her anyway. And somebody once told her, "You should try out new things once and awhile, you never know the outcome of it." It was an advice given by the eldest women in their group. At first she doubted it, but eventually gave in to her curiousity. Plus, she trusted that woman a lot.

Besides, she really didn't have anything else to do. Her friends were busy - sort of. One was talking about his interests with their homeroom teacher, and possibly thinking up of what to do for the upcoming school festival. The other was busy with a club meeting, another one was too, who was forced by his mother to get into a club instead of dawdling at home or outside of school after classses. The eldest member was being pestered by his teachers and the journalism club.

So she was left there, eating her lunch that day, alone. She was so excited to talk to her friend about her new phone too, and was gonna ask her number and email. Guess it'll have to wait.

After finishing her sandwich, and suddenly watching the basketball club play a practice match was all too boring for her then... She placed her phone inside her pocket. At least, that's what she thought, so she stood up and quickly jumped down from the bench and walked out of the gym.

On the other opening of the gym, a tall figure walked in, seemingly searching for someone. Asking a nearby person for whoever he was searching for, the person replied pointing at the bench she was just sitting on.

He thanked the person, saying how he'll take care of the object she forgot.

**x x x**

"Huh?!" She rummaged her pocket a little too late, looking for her phone. "W-Where is it?" She was standing almost 100 meters from where she just walked out from. She was behind the school, and she liked walking by there.

She turned around to face where she passed from. "My phone is new, I can't possibly-"

"Looking for something, Fuuko?" A young man with light silvery-blue hair walked out from the corner, his hands in his pockets.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, her voice shrunk. "O-oh, um... Yea, I'm looking for my phone." She gulped. "Mind telling me how it looks like? Maybe I can help you look for it." A smirk was apparent on his lips as he slowly, and elegantly walked towards her.

She tried not to too look nervous in front of him, but the smirk on his lips was making it hard for her. "N-no need, Mii-chan...!" She smiled, still a bit nervous. "I'll look for it myself...!" She tried to pass by him quickly, but he stopped her with his hand grasped firmly on her wrist. "I don't think you have to do that." He smirked, a light silvery-blue portable device placed in front of his lips.

When she saw it, she almost screamed loudly. "A-Ah! M-my phone!" She shot her hand towards it, however Tokiya quickly maneuvered to unable her to get a hold of it. "G-Give it back!" She shouted at him, trying her best to take it from him. "What? Why?" He surely was having fun as his smirk just grew into a smile, dodging her every swipe.

"Why are you doing this?" She was desperate.

He smirked again, standing meters away from her. Her already disheveled hair, more unruly than ever, as though agreeing with her desperating situation. "I'm just curious why you're so bothered..." He placed the phone in front of him, slowly opening it in front of her.

A second later, she shreaked so loudly in the most unlikely way she'd ever done. "NOOOOOO!" She cried out at him, hiding her face with her palms, her body in a sitting form.

Tokiya couldn't help but snort to himself. He wasn't actually expecting to see the sight he was seeing just then.

"Just give me my phone back if you're done reading that... Then kill me here!" Her voice was shaking, her face still hidden between her knees and arm, her other arm shot up, her palm open awaiting for Tokiya to hand her phone back to her.

Tokiya placed a closed fist on his smiling lips, trying his best not to chuckle audibly. He then kneeled down in front of her, placing the phone on her open palm, then he slowly placed his arms around her. "When you act this stupidly cute, I can't help but want to poke more fun of you." He voiced out, not letting her go.

Surprise to say the least, she pulled her arm away from her face, however...she was not fine with how he just teased her, so...she bit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He pulled slowly. "That hurts!" He massaged the part she bit. "That's not cute at all." He smirked, in which she replied with her tongue out, wiping her tears from the corners of her eyes.

He smiled then placed his thumbs on the corners of her eyes, trying to wipe the remaining tears as well, then he pulled her head towards him, readying to kiss her forehead. However, Fuuko quickly placed her palm over his face. "Rhat?" She heard his mumbled 'what'.

"I just can't help but notice how you've been sexually harassing me since I sat down here..." Tokiya chuckled. "Heh, don't you like it?"

She closed her eyes, while looking away. "Not gonna lie... I don't dislike it..." She paused for a second, remembering something, then she opened her eyes; widened eyes met playful ones. "D-DID YOU READ IT?!" She quickly stood up, looking down at him, her eyes still wide with horror.

"So you like what Thunder-kun does, huh?" He said this while slowly standing up in front of her, his smirk still apparent.

Fuuko was shocked, and embarrassed. She didn't know what to do. No matter what, those are the darkest, deepest secrets she didn't want anyone to know but herself...and maybe the net going by as PurpleBreeze16.

"Why would you read that?! Did you read the whole thing?! That's why you're having fun joking around with me? You're actually really cruel, aren't you?!" She tried to stop her tears from falling, but her lips quivered, and she hid her face in her palms once again.

"Ah, I just want to die in a hole right now." She voiced out, crying in embarrassment.

He sighed, letting go of his smirk. "Okay, I'll be serious, and I'll tell you the truth." He started, his hand placed behind his head, feeling a bit guilty for going too far. "I was curious to see what you had on your phone...or wondering if it really was yours to begin with. So when I opened your phone, the first thing I saw was 'love,' so yes, that really got my curiousity working." He inhaled, he felt like a child confessing to a mistake he just did. "Yes, I read the whole thing... No, well... Okay, maybe I teased you because of that... But I aso wanted to see how you'd react..." He closed his eyes. "So I apologize, Fuuko... I wasn't actually planning to read through it all... But I was curious how you felt about other men around you." He bowed, feeling embarrassed as well, and to be honest, maybe even a bit shy.

That last sentence made her heart skip a beat. "W-why? What if you weren't even written down, how would you have felt?" She turned to her side, hiding her embarrassment behind her hands, sneaking glances at how Tokiya would reply.

He stood up properly, and cleared his throat looking away. "Well, guessing from how you reacted whenever we made eye contact, I felt I was written there."

"How conceited." She mumbled, hiding her heated face. She couldn't believe how obvious she was.

"I just wasn't expecting what I read though..." He scratched the back of his head.

Seeing him embarrass at times was not a new thing anymore, but seeing him THIS embarrass was like a new discovery. Just by these little gestures made her heart beat faster... Making her feelings even more obvious to her now, that she really _is_ in love with him. Fallen deeply in love with him.

"I hate you." She pulled her hands away from her face, then kicked him playfully on his foot.

He smiled a little. "I'll take that as you're fine now." He voiced out. "By the way, why is the colour of your phone light blue?" She wasn't sure if he was doing that on purpose to tease her but it made her annoyed a bit, but it also made her heart suddenly stop beating for a second, and her face heat up in a matter of seconds.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" She gritted her teeth, trying to hide her face, walking away from him. He elegantly walked beside her, sneaking a glance at her face. "Hey, I'm curious." He smirked, walking beside her.

"Guess I should be more open with my feelings now too, huh?" He muttered to himself, looking away.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow her head facing him, "Did you say something?" She asked him. His smirk grew bigger. "Nothing, Fuuko. By the way, I don't like Yanagi-san that way anymore..." He walked further before her. Fuuko halted a second, "What, really? But I thought you still liked her... Though I always worried for you, you know." She walked faster, catching up to his side.

"Why?" He asked, completely unaware what she was going to say next.

She smiled widely, "I thought you were accumulating this worst case of sister complex." She quickly ran away while laughing loudly.

"Are you serious?" He tried to catch up to her, which he eventually did, then he pulled Fuuko's cheek, making her look funny. "There, I think I like you better this way." He snorted.

Fuuko slapped his hand away. "You're being uncharacteristically playful today."

"It's because I can't help but tease you after what I read, and at how absolutely dense you are." He stood right in front of her, his face inches from her looking up at him. Fuuko soon cleared her throat, looking away.

"Damn it, woman! How seriously dense are you?" He cried out while pulling her face back to face him. Fuuko panicked, trying her best to look away, but eventually closed her eyes. "W-What are you doing? S-stop!" She tried to push him away. However, he immediately pulled her into a kiss.

The next thing she knew, she was standing there in front of the campus square, students and some teachers staring at them unable to continue what they were just doing.

_'Soft lips.'_The two-word phrase was the first thing that came into his mind, until he slowly pulled his face away.

"What just happened?" Was the question that circulated through the whole square as she stood there, frozen and wide eyed.

Girls shrieked either in delight or horror. Some guys were going about how lucky Mikagami Tokiya was. Very few, mostly some nosy nerds were whispering something like "I knew those two were dating!" or "Finally! Took them forever!" One person from the journalism club was gritting his teeth saying, "I can't believe our photographer is on sick leave today!" And a lot of other people were speaking out their own little comments at the commotion.

Tokiya pulled her hand, "Hey, snap out of it."

She shook her head, then slapped him on the arm. "Wh-what the hell did you just d-d-d-d-do?!" She was so red that probably the reddest anything in existance would lose to her face at that moment.

"You're my girlfriend now, so expect more to come." He winked at her, and a second later she swore, the whole world felt like it was moving round and round.

Next thing she knew, her 'boyfriend' was looking out for her in the infirmary. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be fine or not. She felt she could just stay there forever.

Getting a new phone, and doing something completely new to her can _really _lead to unimaginable results. What Kagerou said really was true. Maybe she needs to thank her when they see each other again.

**x-owari-x**

* * *

**author's notes:**

okay, i haven't written anything for... years... well, i do write sometimes, but i never end up uploading them. so hopefully, after this i do get to continue my ongoing stories. wish me luck ;D

i'm actually working on rewriting my ongoing ones and making one chapter long. anyways, i hope you liked this planned oneshot. (i wrote this late in the middle of the night. i always write when i'm half-awake lmao)

i wasn't sure how i was gonna end this, tbh... if i get to it, i might even write a sequel... who knows? (since nobody got an insight on how Mii-chan really feels.) - u-

_"Love is an unexplainable force by nature. You can't really make up reasons why you fall in love with a person, you just do." - that was me, pulling that out of nowhere. (lmao)_

i hope you guys tell me what you feel. thanks for reading. xD


End file.
